Saigiku Jōno
is a member of the Hunting Dogs special units and has the ability Priceless Tears. Appearance Saigiku is a young man with mostly light-colored hair with tips that fade into red. As he is blind, he almost always keeps his eyes closed. Along his Hunting Dogs uniform, he wears a long earring on his right ear. Personality Upon first appearance, Saigiku has the calmest, most composed personality of the Hunting Dogs unit. However, he does not take interruptions nor 'injustice' lightly. To compensate for his blindness, he claims his sense of smell is incredibly strong. He nonchalantly arrests Osamu Dazai upon their first meeting, expressing his thoughts against Dazai's blood-covered past with great disapproval.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, chapter 57 Jōno hides a fierce temper behind composed expressions, mixing them with harsh threats and remarks towards his comrades. Tetcho finds himself on the receiving end of much of these remarks due to his offbeat nature easily exasperating Jōno.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, chapter 60 Sensitive to his surroundings, Jōno detests intense emotions and abrupt changes in moods from those around him. Ability seems to give Jono incredible hearing. He is able to hear the breath and heartbeats of others without standing near them, and is able to determine his surroundings with his hearing. Plot Saigiku appears at the horse race Dazai attends. At first, he calmly asks Dazai which horse is winning, to which Dazai happily answers. Quick to change gears, Saigiku handcuffs and arrests him, however the full details of Dazai are yet to be disclosed. His next appearance is after Decay of Angels frames the Armed Detective Agency for the political hostage situation and Nikolai Gogol's murder. Meeting with the rest of the Hunting Dogs, Jōno disrupts a military man's attempt to shoot Fukuchi by catching the bullet without fail. He scolds Fukuchi for "raising the troop's heartbeats for no reason", dropping the bullet to the ground. He threatens to shoot him from behind, proving his violent tendencies are no different from his comrades. When Tetcho arrives, Jōno takes a harsh approach from the get-go, telling him to leave as soon as he came. He's quick to change gears when the vice-commander lands, worried about her anger extending to all of them. Jōno tries briefing her on the situation, only to be told to shut up. Flashing a cold smile, Jōno obliges. When Teruko starts acting cheerful around Fukuchi only, Jōno is distraught at how he cannot read her emotions whatsoever. The military ironically dubs him "the King of Avidya". Avidya is a Buddhist concept in terms of ignorance and misconceptions, something that - with his keen senses - Jōno never risks, making him essential for interrogations. Elaborating their plan of attack against the Armed Detective Agency, Jōno lists the two possible routes the Agency will take: 1. A southern highway, where the Agency could hijack a getaway car. 2. A northern train station, where they could blend in among the passengers. Teruko asks him if there are any possibilities, but Jōno points out he knows everything about the area, so there's no way they could take a route he doesn't know. He admits the southern route would be the most logical outcome, which is why he hypothesises they'll take the northern station to throw the Dogs off. Trivia References Character Navigation References Ru:Сайгику Дзёно Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Hunting Dogs